Ravenna
by Kayasuri-n
Summary: No matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

The bus was late.

Lenore's breathing quickened at the thought. If the bus was late, then she would be late. Her boss had scheduled an early meeting with him, an employee review. She couldn't be late for that!

She fiddled with her bus pass, twisting the thin card between her fingers. There were people waiting for the bus with her; two men and five teenagers. Lenore was careful to keep a slight distance between her and the men, and winced whenever the teens spoke to each other. They didn't really speak, she thought. They yelled as if they were all deaf.

The bus finally pulled up. Lenore hurried up the stairs, flashing her pass at the driver. She took a spot near the front, by two old women gossiping while knitting what looked like socks. She didn't think two old women would be dangerous, unless they stabbed her with one of the needles and gave her blood poisoning…

At that thought, Lenore leaned away from the old women slightly.

She waited, stomach climbing up her throat as the bus eased its way back into New York traffic. She checked her watch several times, worried anew at how long the trip was taking.

Finally, she saw her stop and pulled the bell cord. The bus eased to a stop and Lenore hurried off; she was starting to feel the slightest bit claustrophobic on the crowded bus.

She hurried the two blocks down to her work. The tiny newsletter catered to the car fanatics who went to the shows; she knew nothing about it, apart from a few simple things she'd been taught once upon a time, but the enthusiasm of the staff reminded her of an old friend.

"Apollinaris! You're late." Lenore's boss stood by the door; the number of staff was so small he was on first name basis with most of them. Lenore was new.

Lenore ducked her head, cheeks heating. "I'm sorry, the bus-"

"Get in my office, would you? I don't have time to listen to excuses."

Lenore nodded, and dropped her purse on her desk before walking into the only office. It was covered, floor to ceiling, in pictures of cars and pretty women.

Her boss, a huge man with an enthusiasm for cars rivaled only by his appetite for food, waved her to the only other chair. He was already eating a sandwich, and it was only ten-thirty.

"You're a good editor, Apollinaris," he said. Lenore looked up at him through her bangs.

"But?"

"But you don't have the passion, the drive, we need for this place." Her boss waved a hand at the pictures on the walls. "You have to have cars in your blood, and you don't. You've got books."

Lenore looked down, blushing. She should have gone to some of the shows. She had thought they might be fun, but looking at some of the pictures at work was painful. Actually seeing the cars on display might have reminded her a little too much about an old friend.

"Sir?" she asked, not entirely sure what he was getting at.

Her boss colored. "What I'm trying to say is… I mean… You're great at what you do. You're a wonderful editor, good eye and all that. But… You're not happy here. And… Well, I think you could do better then a tiny little newsletter."

Lenore sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Look, will you be okay?" He leaned forward, face creased in concern.

Lenore looked up and forced a smile. "I do have options, sir. There's a publishing house I spoke to earlier, before I took the job here. They were very interested when last I spoke with them. It hasn't been that long…"

Her boss- ex-boss, Lenore reminded herself- leaned back. "Yeah?"

Lenore nodded. "I'll go clean out my desk," she said, standing up and preparing to leave. She wanted to get out of the office before any offers for further help were given.

"Oh, Apollinaris. Your pay." Her boss held out the check. "And don't worry, use me as a reference. I'll give you a good one."

Lenore smiled, a genuine one, took her paycheck and left.

0O0

Once back in the safety of her apartment, Lenore considered her options.

New York had plenty of publishing houses. Such places were always looking for drones to work for them; she'd worked in a smaller one, before the place burned down and went bankrupt, almost on the same day. She'd taken the editorial position on the newsletter to keep her landlord happy. Now that she was out of a job, he'd be clamoring at her again.

Still… Lenore couldn't help looking over at the letter tossed down on the couch. It was from Jump City, V Books. Despite her polite rejection, they were still trying to get her to take a position with them. They were new, and though they couldn't offer her much money compared to what other editors made, they were offering her an actual position that had a little respect tied to it.

She just… didn't know. New York might have been famous, criminally, for its muggings and street gangs, but Jump City was far more famous for its meta-crime. New York was mostly filled with normal, powerless humans; no one was sure what the number of meta-humans was, but far higher then anywhere else in the states.

Really, Lenore was safer in New York then she would be in Jump. The chances of being squished by a falling building were much, much less.

Still, she thought, glancing at the letter again. Still… she knew Jump. She knew the streets, every police station in the entire city, where the major landmarks were, and she knew a little coffee shop that was friendly to people who showed up, bought one cup of coffee, and stayed for three hours.

She shook her head, and turned her attention to her money problem. She had money tucked away, but she didn't have enough if she wanted to continue living in her apartment for much longer. Only the lucky fact that she was never sick enough to see a doctor had enabled her to hang onto as much money as she could.

She also knew where low rent, safe apartments were in Jump…

Lenore shook her head, more violently that time, and sighed. She'd just noticed a strand of her hair that had fallen forward. The brown was faded, and wouldn't stand up to close scrutiny. Or even the slightest of scrutiny.

Where had the brown dye gone? Lenore wondered. She went to the bathroom, intent only on dying her hair brown again.

Five minutes later, towel around her shoulders and hair gunked up with what looked like melted chocolate, she was studying the letter from V Books again.

It was a higher position then she'd ever held before. She'd been moving up the ranks fast before, it wasn't a surprise they'd check up her work history and be impressed.

The fact that one Erik Hart had written her, personally, and admitted running a background check was a little odd, but…

Lenore closed her eyes and sighed. This was just too difficult. He gave her an e-mail address, if she wanted to send an e-mail with her current resume… or to tell him to leave her alone.

None of the other publishing houses she'd looked at would have as good a possibility as this one.

Lenore looked out towards the window. In New York, her surroundings were all sky scrapers and concrete. In Jump, at least, she'd be able to see trees…

Lenore almost jumped to her feet. What was she thinking? New York was… it was…

She looked out the window, and sighed. Would she be able to go around without dying her hair in Jump City? Surely people had odd colored hair, there. Not many meta-humans would be willing to pretend to be something they weren't?

Lenore brightened at the thought. Hair dye was expensive and the smell was wretched.

She would take this position in Jump. There was always the possibility that she could leave if it didn't work out, after all. There was no law that said she had to stay.

Pleased, Lenore returned to the bathroom to finish the dye job.

When she came back out, hair freshly scrubbed and a dull brown, she felt… calm. Once she'd made her decision, some of her old poise had returned.

She had a laptop and internet, one of her few indulgences. Lenore put her internet to good use and sent Erik Hart an e-mail, her resume, and expressed her desire to see what came of working at V Books. She mentioned that she would take a greyhound bus to Jump City, California; she would let him know when she would be available for an interview.

Once the e-mail was sent, she looked up a schedule for a greyhound bus to California, Jump. The earliest bus was leaving the next day, driving for six days, and arriving in Jump City terminal early morning.

She could order a ticket on-line. Lenore hesitated, and then shook her head. She had all day to prepare. She could take a bus down to the nearest New York terminal to buy a ticket in person.

0O0

Lenore tugged the hat further onto her head. Until she reached Jump and found out just how people dealt with purple hair, she was hiding hers.

Her backpack was filled with what she'd need for the six days. Her few boxes, mostly clothes and books, were tucked away in the baggage compartment in the bus. She kept the small jewelry box in her backpack; knowing her luck, it would be stolen otherwise.

Lenore checked her ticket again, and filed onto the bus with everyone else. She was lucky to get a window seat, and settled down. She had an MP3 player that still played after much abuse, iced tea in a thermos, bottled water, a few snacks, and enough books to keep her happy.

She was also lucky in that a young woman, also more interested in music then talking, sat down next to her. Lenore allowed herself a small smile, and readied herself for the trip.

0O0

Lenore dropped the last of her boxes on the floor of the motel room. She locked the door, closed the curtains, and yawned.

She wanted a shower, and a change into pajamas. She wasn't leaving this room for anything; she was going to bed.

The next morning, she used the coffee maker to heat water for tea. She had three hours before her meeting with Mr. Hart, and she was going to spend them well.

It had been several years since she meditated, but the moment she sat down on the floor, cross legged, it all came back to her. Deep breathing, in for a count of three, out for a count of five… back straight, shoulders back, hands palm up…

Lenore finished her meditation with an hour until her meeting. She got dressed, pulled on a coat, and left the room to start walking.

It was a good thing she knew Jump. The streets were more confusing to an outsider then New York City's alphabet district. NYC's Alphabet City at least had something of a reason behind it; no one was quite willing to explain the much smaller Jump City's road map.

Lenore walked through the suburbs to the downtown residential area, and from there to the commercial sector. She was five minutes early when she walked into V Books Publishing, and then only because she had been in heels.

Her hair was purple. Lenore but her lip, and then stopped herself. She'd put on lipstick, and she hadn't brought the stuff with her when she'd left the motel. She didn't need to chew the color off her lips. Purple hair was enough.

Lenore reminded herself of the many people she'd seen with oddly colored hair. She'd seen five people with purple hair, and only one had his natural hair color. The other four had chosen purple dye, for some reason.

Lenore walked to the elevator, pressed the button for the fifth floor, and then walked through the cubicles to the offices at the back. She knocked on the fifth door to the right, and wondered just what the deal with the number five seemed to be.

"Come in," someone called, and Lenore stepped in.

Mr. Hart stood up and extended his hand across the desk. "Ms. Apollinaris, delightful to meet you. Sit down, sit down."

"I'm sorry if I'm late, sir," Lenore said. She arranged her skirt carefully across her knees, and glanced up once at Mr. Hart. Almost the same moment, she was looking back down at her knees.

"You're not late. Oh, come on, look up, I won't bite."

Lenore looked up through her bangs, and smiled. "Sorry," she whispered. "Just a little shy."

Mr. Hart grinned, and waved one hand. "Well, Ms. Apollinaris, shall we begin? I'll just start by saying I called Mr. Cooper, of Automotive Fanatic's Newsletter, and he said that you're, and I quote, 'the best damn editor he's ever had the honor of working with'."

Lenore's cheeks burned. Mr. Cooper had said that? "I… I'm flattered that he thought so, but I don't…"

"Nonsense. I respect Mr. Cooper's opinion, you know, and your record speaks for itself. Only twenty-one and you were already moving quite fast up the career ladder."

Lenore hesitated, then shrugged. "If there hadn't been a fire, my resume would have been much more…"

"Interesting?"

"Yes." Lenore sighed. "However, there was a fire, the company did go bankrupt…"

"Do you dye your hair, Ms. Apollinaris?"

"I… what?"

Mr. Hart leaned forward. "Do you dye your hair?"

Lenore shook her head.

"Do you have a problem with meta-humans, then?"

Lenore couldn't help herself. She rolled her eyes and tugged on a purple lock of hair. "What do you think?"

Mr. Hart leaned back and smiled. "I've already looked over your resume, Ms. Apollinaris. I had just hoped to ask a few questions."

Lenore frowned, and laced her fingers together on her lap. What was he getting at.

"Welcome to V Books Publishing, Ms. Apollinaris. Would you like to see your desk now?"

Lenore blinked. "You mean I'm hired?"

"Of course. Your credentials and recommendations are stellar. You will be an asset in the company. I have no doubt," Mr. Hart said, smiling and leading the way to the door. "That you will have an office in a few years."

Lenore shook her head, more bemused then denying what her… new boss was saying. He led her to a cubical, but one that was bigger then any she'd ever had before. It even had a nameplate near the 'door'.

Lenore glanced in, and then looked back at Mr. Hart. "But I'm-"

"An editor's assistant's assistant. That means you get your own office of a sorts. Computer, fax, printer, phone, the works. One day you might even have actual walls."

Lenore ducked her head to hide a smile. "Maybe," she said, reluctant to disagree.

Mr. Hart nodded his head. He took her hand, and before she could react bowed over it. "Our company is honored to have such a beautiful employee. Good day, Ms. Apollinaris. I expect you in tomorrow, bright and early."

Lenore shrank back against the cubical wall, and watched with wide eyes as Mr. Hart walked back to his office. What had he meant by that?

"Erik's not interested in you. Well, unless you have a penis."

Lenore almost choked, almost swallowed her tongue, and turned to face a young woman.

"I beg your pardon?"

The young woman smiled. "Erik Hart. The company queer, no matter what he says. I saw him checking out Henry's ass. It's a nice ass, too."

Lenore blinked, and opened her mouth several times to speak. She finally managed to squeak something. The young woman chuckled, and waved one hand.

"Sorry, I forgot. Ann Myles, editor's assistant. Guess you'll be working with me. So you have a name, or should I just call you 'Squeaky'?"

"Where on Earth did you get 'squeaky'?" Lenore shook her head.

"You squeaked," Ann answered.

"Oh. I'm Lenore Apollinaris. Nice to meet you?" Lenore held out her hand. She didn't like the way Ann tucked her own hands behind her back.

"Sorry, I don't touch people. Hazards of my genes." Ann tossed her head. Lenore looked up at her hair. It was a color of green you might get if you electrocuted grass. Lenore winced, and looked back at Ann's eyes. Almost white.

"I take it that's not a dye job, and those aren't contacts?"

"I take it that's the same with you?"

Lenore nodded. "Hazards of… well, my mother looked like I do, so I guess I can just blame her." Lenore felt her stomach twist at the thought, but forced a smile. "I'm sorry, but… I'll be back tomorrow. I have apartment hunting to do."

Ann nodded. "I never get in before ten. It won't be an emergency if you're not in much earlier."

Lenore shrugged and turned away. She had work to do, pavement to pound, and an apartment to find.

But tomorrow, she'd be in by nine. That way, she'd avoid rush hour traffic.

Once in the elevator, Lenore allowed herself a smile. It really was fortunate that she knew Jump City.

**End Chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm just screwing with them. I'll return them, slightly damaged, once I'm done having my fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenore was in by nine. She straightened up her office, arranging everything the way she liked. By nine-thirty she had the few pictures she was willing to display up on the walls. By nine-forty-five, she had password protected everything, chosen her internet firewall and found her favorite internet links. By ten, she'd started coffee, and had water boiling for her tea.

By ten past ten, Ann Myles was in, and Lenore smiled when the coffee was greeted with "so there is a God!" shouted at the ceiling.

"You're welcome," Lenore said, voice dry. It was easy to slip into old habits here in Jump. She'd never been so outgoing in New York.

Ann turned and grinned. "You made the coffee? Thank you! I can never wake up without a cup."

Lenore lifted up her cup of tea. "This is mine. I used to live off the stuff when I was a teenager." She took a sip to hide her frown. She'd found an apartment, signed the lease, and now didn't have enough money for a weeks worth of groceries. She'd be going back to living off tea. Thankfully, she had a unique biology.

"Have you found an apartment?"

Lenore lifted an eyebrow. Ann had remembered that? "Yes. It's bigger then what I had in New York, and slightly cheaper." Cleaner, too, but Lenore wasn't quite willing to share that part.

"Space isn't in a premium here. What with all the Meta crime, I mean. You'd think we all ran around robbing people." Ann scowled.

Lenore took another sip at her tea. "Most crime in Jump is done by Metas, Ann," she said. She looked down at her shoes, and sighed.

Ann snorted. "That's because everyone treats us like dirt." She glanced over to the side, and brightened. "Hey, boss man! Have you seen the new delivery guy? He's worth the elevator ride, y'know?"

"Ann. And Lenore. It's good to see you. And no, Ann, I have not seen the new delivery man. I have no reason to." Erik rolled his eyes, and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"If you say so," Ann murmured, and looked back at Lenore. "So, what do you think of your first day?"

"Give me something to do," Lenore said. "I'm getting bored."

She didn't understand why they suddenly started laughing.

0O0

Lenore struggled with the last of the boxes. It had been a long day, and she still hadn't figured out where the bus stops were. So she'd had to carry several heavy boxes- in heels, no less- from the motel to her new apartment.

Last box. She was tired, and hungry, and the tea she'd drunk at work just wasn't keeping hunger pains away. But then she'd lost her powers a while ago, it was no surprise that tea was no longer enough.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Lenore grunted. "Thanks." She couldn't really see around the box. "You live here?"

"Several doors down from you. Saw you walking by. Help your neighbors, and all that."

Lenore risked shifting her grip so she could see who was helping her.

And promptly lost her hold on the box.

"Jinx?"

The pink haired, pink eyed woman looked up. "_Raven_? Long time no see."

Lenore blanched. "That's not my name any more," she hissed.

0O0

Victor tugged his coat collar higher up around his neck. It was a futile, needless gesture, but one that suited the weather. There was a cold wind off the sea, not that the cold affected him, or that he could smell the salt.

Deeper in the city, people probably wouldn't even know there was a wind. They certainly wouldn't see the sea, or be standing so close the salt spray would bead on their skin and roll down their faces. He was. The one place he could go without his holographic rings… and he didn't bother. There was no one here who would care, now.

Victor started walking back to the bridge. Behind him, a building in the shape of a giant, capital T, run down and falling apart, echoed with a roar.

Victor smiled. "Guess you found my present, grass stain," he murmured. "Hope you like."

0O0

Lenore wrapped her hands around cheap tea and stared at Jinx. "You work _where_?"

"The great golden arches. Our motto is "don't worry about the fat or the grease, you'll be dead before you can sue us"." Jinx scowled. "I supervise three of the places, all within three to four blocks of my apartment."

"Wow." Lenore took a bite of her stale-bread-soggy-lettuce sandwich, and chewed. She did note that Jinx didn't call her apartment 'home'… it was one thing they shared. "You must have good managerial skills."

"More like I scare all the little shits who work for me. In my places, drive-through is a reward. I can trust those people not to screw up walking and chewing gum at one time- talking while standing still is easier for them." Jinx took a bite of her own sandwich, and winced. "This thing sucks."

"I imagine they freeze dried it and re-heat what's needed when it's needed." Lenore sighed, and pushed away her plate. She'd finished all but the last two bites, and she didn't think she'd be able to stomach anything more of what the so-called 'bistro' served.

Jinx shrugged, and sipped at her coffee. "So, why'd you go?"

Lenore didn't have to ask what Jinx meant. She took a sip of her tea- it was surprisingly good- and considered her answer. "Personal reasons," she said, settling on the least damaging.

"You got pregnant, didn't you."

Lenore choked, would have spit except she didn't have any tea in her mouth. "Wh-_what_?"

Jinx leaned back. "We had bets, on my team. Who was going to get knocked up first, and by whom. Everyone thought you and the Boy Blunder would get together, but I didn't think so. He's too mopey."

"Err…" Lenore shook her head. "I see… no, I did not get 'knocked up', as you so elegantly put it. Something else. Family." She looked down at her mug, and sighed. "I had no other choice but to leave."

"I see…" Jinx frowned. "Well, if you ever need help, you know where I live-"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Same floor as you, apartment 3-12."

"Thanks. You were saying?"

"If you ever need help, you know where to find me. I might be out of practice, but I can still handle bad luck. And, uh… if you find where Cyborg is, let me know? I've tried looking him up, but…" Jinx shrugged. "It's hard to find people who'll understand the old days, you know?"

Lenore smiled, somewhat sadly. "Yes, but now you know where I live as well. I'll see you around, Jinx. I do have work tomorrow."

"I'll see you… Lenore, right?"

"Yes." Lenore turned and walked out of the small 'bistro'.

0O0

**Meta Duo Strikes Again: No Heroes in Sight  
**The Carte Blanche Gallery of Modern Art was struck by criminals Red X and Conleth last Friday night. Owner Celia White reports that she lost more than $400,000 in art, and her losses will be greater. Her insurance still does not cover damage by a meta-human, so she will have to pay for the shattered windows. The most pressing problem in this article, however, is not legislation that allows insurance companies to provide insurance against meta-related events at a separate and higher rate.

The criminal pair began their uninterrupted crime spree in Jump City six years ago. The police have never apprehended either suspect, though a warrant has been made in their names for almost all of those six years. Their audacious crimes have grown more and more public. During the much-publicized burglary at Steinman Jewelers, shrapnel from a destroyed glass case put an employee and two customers in intensive care.

The Titans left the town just over ten years ago, and there have been no replacements. Jump City has the highest concentration of crimes committed by metas, as well as the highest concentration of meta-human citizens. Jump City needs a hero. Non-meta-humans are leaving the city at record rates, the hospitals are overcrowded, and the jail regularly has to release meta-humans to keep from overcrowding. Riots in meta prisons often are deadly, and no other facilities will accept transfers.

The national and state governments are letting us deal with everyone's problem. The meta-human criminals are taking advantage of hospitality. What really makes Jump City the place that citizens leave behind, however, is the conspicuous absence of heroes. The tarnished tower in the middle of the Jump City Bay does no one any good. The city does not provide for upkeep, but it is just as well. The rusting monument is the perfect tribute to the heroes who have left, and to the heroes who haven't come.

Red X and Conleth strike whenever they wish, and the abandoned T in the bay is no deterrent. Celia White, Gerald Steinman, and Jump City need a hero.

0O0

Lenore put the tabloid back on the rack, and stared at it. She wished it would burst into flame, but it certainly wouldn't be practical if it did. There would be a panic, people would get hurt, and she wouldn't be able to buy her groceries.

She'd asked for half her paycheck in advance. Erik Hart hadn't asked questions, though he'd obviously wanted to. Ann hadn't been nearly so quiet.

"Don't you have any money?"

Lenore's silence had been enough.

Lenore glanced back at the tabloid, and sighed. They wanted heroes, fine, they could have a bunch of children who didn't know what they were doing, who could and would get hurt and possibly _die_ saving people from their own stupidity…

Lenore cleared her throat and hurried up towards the cashier. There were still two people ahead of her, and she was still close enough to the tabloid to read the front page articles.

Ten years… she'd been gone ten years.

It was hard to believe she was twenty-seven now. It was harder to believe that Beast Boy would be twenty-eight. He'd never acted older then her. He'd acted younger, much younger, closer in actions to a hyperactive five year old, except on the rare occasions he acted his age, or in fights.

She wondered, with a sad kind of fascination, just how old the rest of the Titans were. Robin had never given his age, or birthday.

Cyborg had celebrated his birthday, but not how old he'd gotten. He'd always acted older then everyone, but that wasn't entirely possible, was it? And Starfire… she acted like a teenage girl. That was all Raven had been sure of, then.

Lenore wasn't really sure about anything anymore. She knew things, but wasn't sure about them. Gravity held everyone to the ground- but once, she'd flown with her friends. Space travel was still in its infancy, but Cyborg had built a ship that took them to the furthest reaches of the galaxy in so little time, and then to the bottom of the sea when the need called for it. So many wonders had been in her life, once upon a time…

Well, no more. Lenore stepped up to pay for her groceries, and left the store.

It wasn't yet dark, though somehow she'd expected it to be. She'd expected… she didn't know what. Shadows, taller buildings, brighter lights… something like New York. She'd lived there ten years. Too long, probably.

She'd let her hair grow out more then she usually allowed, gotten bangs… she wore heeled shoes, dressed conservatively and didn't break a rule. So different from her vigilante days.

Sometimes, she missed Raven.

**End Notes**

Everyone, thank CalliopeMused for the article mentioned. Also give a big hand to her and GuardianSaiyoko for the editing job- without them, this wouldn't be the polished peice it is now.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenore woke from dreams of blood and fire and pain.

She stared at her alarm clock, focusing on the steady ticking sound. It grounded her, and slowly, she began to forget again.

Until the next night, and the next dream.

Lenore sat up and shook her head. She needed a shower. She could almost feel the grit of the dream on her arms. She checked, but there were no glowing red symbols in her flesh, and her hands were free of blood.

_This time._

Lenore shivered, and left the room. Behind her, the alarm clock began to ring.

0O0

Vic "Cyborg" Stone had a collection of magazines out in his shop's waiting room. The fact that he even _had_ a waiting room showed how well off he was doing. What he paid the gangs to leave him alone was small change, now. He'd gotten well known and even big wig CEOs were coming to him to fix their cars. It was nice, even if it wasn't what he'd planned for his life.

His waiting room magazines were, of course, car magazines. Every now and then a new one would show up, already dog eared and worn. Vic would obsessively read each article. Most people who knew him thought it was because he lived, breathed, and dreamed cars. He never told him he was looking for something specific.

She had helped him with his cars, mentioned a few magazines she'd read once and how they needed a better editor. And she knew more about editing then anyone else.

It was only when he saw an add for a little known newsletter in one of the magazines that he realized he was missing something.

And so Vic paid more for every back issue of the newsletter, and a year long subscription, then he would have paid for any of his cars.

And he found what he was looking for.

"A modern marvel of engineering surpassed only by how much gas it wastes" would leap out of him from one article.

"Runs as smooth as a good lawyer, when not temperamental and expensive" would be found in another.

"The only thing keeping it together is prayers and duct tape, topped by a shiny coat of paint" was his favorite.

Vic checked the name of the author- Lenore Apollinaris- and then spent three hours hunting down the meaning.

Lenore was from the poem the Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe, and Apollinaris was the name of a bishop from the city Ravenna. It made Vic laugh, only a touch hysterically. Raven Ravenna… Well, it wasn't like she'd ever mentioned having a last name.

It took a few days to make arrangements. He paid off the gang early, explained he was going away for a few weeks and he'd like everything to be where it was supposed to be when he got back. The Vipers were happy to promise not to touch anything, once he'd slammed their leader into a wall by the throat. Contacting all his costumers was harder, but it gave him time to hunt down the newsletter's website. Everyone had them, these days, and Vic thanked providence for it.

He found Lenore Apollinaris' picture quickly enough. She was the newsletter editor, reviewed cars, and always found something lacking in them. Vic agreed with her opinions- the new Aura Mazda was a trashy car- and then there was nothing to do but sit and stare at the computer screen.

There was a picture. It was in color, had a small biography to the left side, and… it was her.

There was no doubt, even with the brown hair. Vic could see the thin line of purple hair at the roots. She had mentioned once, back when the Titans had first formed and they'd been talking about Before- it was always Before they'd found each other- that she'd mentioned hair dye didn't stick. She'd had to renew the black dye every other day, and it always looked horrible.

Brown was a slightly better color, but not by much. Vic wasn't sure how she'd gotten bright pink skin, but there was no mistaking the jaw line, the shape of the eyebrows and nose, or the purple eyes.

He checked the address one more time, thought a silent prayer for the grass stain, and then left for New York.

0O0

Lenore stared at the apartment door, and considered knocking.

It wasn't friendship, she told herself. Not yet. It was an understanding. Jinx had been there when Lenore had been… whole… and Lenore had been there when Jinx had been young, carefree, and still denied her interest in the forbidden good boy. Talking with Jinx was remembering the past. Lenore hadn't done enough of that in a long time.

She shook her head. Jinx worked late, and it would be rude to wake her up. Even for breakfast and memories.

Lenore left the building, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders. It was thick wool, ragged at the elbows and collar, a dull brown, and unable to stand up to Jump City winters. It hadn't snowed yet, but December was close. Lenore wondered, idly, if her resistance to temperature changes would last in Jump City. New York, she had been almost…

Lenore shook her head. It didn't matter. If she were cold, she would just have to splurge on a new coat. Or maybe a few sweaters.

"Meta-human."

Lenore looked around. On the off chance she was the person being talked to, she even stopped walking.

A few people chuckled. Lenore looked around, and paled. She was alone, except for the small group of Metas who looked distinctly animal.

Someone shifted, and walked forward. Lenore blushed. She supposed the fur covered everything important, but… were clothes really too much to ask?

"Meta-human, I don't like being ignored. It's polite to speak when spoken to."

Lenore shivered. The woman's voice was low, sultry, and when those green-yellow eyes were locked on Lenore… It was frightening. Lenore wondered if this was how a deer felt like, before a tiger pounced and made a kill.

"I have nothing to say," Lenore said. "Not to you."

The woman frowned. She was an obvious Meta, of course, but it was more then just fur. Slanted cat eyes and thin lips, pointed ears and clawed fingers. And the nudity.

She was purring as she spoke.

"You don't? So you don't live in that building right there?" The woman gestured at Lenore's apartment building with a smirk.

Lenore scowled. It was a familiar expression; her face fell into it easily with her irritation. It was Jump City; it had to be, taking her back to old habits and old defiance. "Of course I do. I paid the rent, didn't I?"

The woman smiled. "Oh," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I've forgotten my manners. My name is Shuka, and I'm sure we'll become good friends…" Shuka stepped forward, moving like a fashion model. Or a cat.

Lenore backed away, keeping one hand raised in a basic self defense stance. She could break out of people's holds. She had remembered that much, at least.

"No chance in hell," she spat, and noticed the animalistic Metas moving forward. Towards her. "Get away from me."

"Oh, no, Lenore… I don't think so." Shuka moved faster, yet still looked molasses slow. She lifted one hand, and examined the claws on the ends of her fingers. "You see, there's the matter of… payment."

Lenore blinked, and stopped moving. "What?"

Shuka looked up, and smiled. "Oh, didn't they tell you? You live here, in our territory, you pay us. It's a privilege to live in the Animals' lands, you know. We're the most… reasonable of Jump City's gangs." Shuka smiled. "Five hundred dollars for this week, and then…" she shrugged. "We'll work something out."

"And if I don't pay?" Lenore's voice was low, dark. She felt like Raven, as if the power was within reach. It wasn't, of course.

Shuka's smile faded. "Oh," she murmured. "That would be… problematic." And she reached out.

With two clawed fingers, she traced Lenore's jaw.

Lenore's eyes widened. The moment stretched like an elastic band. It had to snap sooner or later, but as it was…

Two sharp pricks of tiny, vague pain against her skin. Yellow-green eyes staring into her own. A small smile curving thin, furred lips.

And then the moment snapped.

Lenore spun around and ran.

Blood trickled down her chin where Shuka's claws had dug into the skin.

"After her!"

Lenore ran faster.

Her legs burned after only a few minutes. She was not a runner, had never been. She needed to hide, to find somewhere safe.

Behind her, she could hear the Meta gang.

Instinct had her turning down a side street. An almost forgotten memory had her racing down the docks, towards safety on an island. She couldn't hear, couldn't see except for right in front of her.

And then she was there; electrocuted metal gate in front of a tunnel. She grabbed the metal post, almost falling over. She remembered the old override, but didn't know if it would work. She prayed it did.

1,5,2,4,3.

The gate groaned, and started to open.

Lenore glanced back over her shoulder, and shrank back against the metal post. The Meta gang was closing in. They were almost on her when she ran through the gate.

Lenore ran across and slapped the controls to close it.

Lenore backed away from the gate, eyes focused on the snarling group. None of them seemed stupid enough to try to get through.

She was safe. For now.

Lenore stood shaking, and watched the Meta group turn and leave. Slowly, she began to relax.

A roar shattered the peace.

**End Notes**

Am I evil for ending in a cliff hanger? For taking so long with this chapter? Well, yes, I am… but I promise, the next one WILL be out in less then two months. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Conleth pulled the heavy metal gauntlets off, and let them drop to the floor. "The police were unusually well informed this time," she said.

Red X shook his head. "Or we're slipping."

"Never," Conleth said. "We are what we are. Slipping… is just not possible, for us."

"Is that why you melted those glass shards?" Red X asked, synthesized voice heavy with scorn.

Conleth shrugged, and let the last of her armor fall to the floor. "Old habits, they do not die easily, do they?" she asked.

Red X sighed. It sounded strange. "No, they don't," he agreed. "Con-"

Conleth lifted one hand and pressed a finger where his lips were, beneath the mask. "We are in the privacy of our own home, Robin. I would prefer you to call me by my real name."

She knew, instinctively, that he would be smiling. And when he pulled off the skull mask, he was. It had been rare, to get Robin to smile. Now it was even rarer, and harder.

"Star," he murmured.

Conleth smiled, and stepped toward him. No matter the costume, he was her Robin. No matter his actions, he was still a hero, if only to her. She felt his arms come up around her, and suddenly they were just two lovers clinging to each other. There was no Conleth, no Red X, no descent into darkness in their past. Just them.

And for the moment, it was enough.

"Sometimes," she murmured, "I wish…"

"I know," Robin interrupted. "Sometimes I wish the same."

Conleth closed her eyes and nodded. Things would have been simpler- kinder- had Raven not gone missing. Robin never would have suspected Slade, nor killed him. Robin would have remained a hero in his own eyes, never would have considered turning to villainy again.

"Star, I have to go."

"I know." But she held on a moment longer. It was easier to remember the boy she had fallen for, like this, when it was just the two of them and the outside world didn't dare intrude…

Robin picked up the discarded skull mask and pulled it on. "I've got to go weed out the competition," he said. "Don't wait up."

Conleth shook her head. "I will not," she said, and watched Red X jump out the window.

Sometimes she would wish that Raven had never gone missing.

Starfire would have killed Slade, and Robin would have forgiven her.

He just would not forgive himself.

0O0

Red X made sure no one would see him when he slipped into the graveyard. It was a nightly ritual by now. Thin the competition by beating on a few gangs, and then the graveyard. And he knew exactly what graves he was going to visit.

The first one had a name. Slade Deathstroke, 1929-2008. No epithet, since there was no kind thing to be said about the man. Not even the man's ex-wife had been able to say anything kind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he always did. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

The headstone didn't answer. It never did. Red X had never expected it to, but he still spoke to it.

Except tonight, he had nothing more to say. There were no accusations that still lingered, no questions, no anger. He was just _tired_ and standing around and staring at a cold rock wasn't going to help that.

Red X walked away, towards a little known corner of the graveyard. There was a specific spot he had to get to.

The plot for John Doe 297 to 299. The particular person he was going to visit was John Doe 298.

Even when dying, he hadn't given out his name. Red X… Robin… had to admire that, even if it irritated him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. This time, he even meant it. "It was stupid, all of it."

He'd been upset. Of course he'd been upset, he'd just killed someone. Heading back to the tower, half out of his mind with grief and bewilderment, and then… Red X had just shown up, bag filled with stolen goods. Robin had lashed out, more violent then usual. Red X had been flippant, just like Slade had been…

And then the death toll had risen to two, and there was nothing left for Robin to do but… quit. Quit the Titans, quit playing the hero. He wasn't hero material, not any more, not when he couldn't control his temper. Not when he had felt a cold glimmer of satisfaction.

No, Robin had been no hero. And he knew, better then anyone else still alive, how to be Red X.

He just hadn't expected Starfire to follow him.

That had been six years ago, and ever since then, visiting the graves had been a nightly ritual. He was still trying to find out just who the other Red X had been, but so far… nothing. It was as if the young man had been a ghost.

In a way, it was easier on Robin not to know. And in a way, it was harder. Had the man a family, friends, who didn't know what had happened and were still waiting for his return?

It was thoughts like that that kept Robin- Red X, now- up late into the night, until Starfire… distracted him enough that sleep eventually took him.

Red X closed his eyes behind the mask and sighed. He wasn't finished for the night. He still had a few gangs that were causing him a few problems.

It still felt uncomfortably like playing the hero, though.

0O0

Vic knuckled the crust of sleep from his eye, and got out of his car.

Vic felt no danger in sleeping in his car instead of a hotel. And besides, he wanted to protect his baby. She was a hot piece of wheels, even if he had taken out most of the modifications he'd had. No more rockets in the trunk, no more weapons hidden away, no more white and blue chrome and paint. She was a dark blue, now, and simple except for a few things that meant he didn't have to spend so much time doing repairs.

And a rocking stereo system, but Vic didn't think it would be prudent to use that little feature in this neighborhood.

He took a look around, and decided he didn't like what he saw. If New York had soaring sky scrapers and well off businesses, it also had small, run down buildings with crumbling facades, and businesses that scrambled to make ends meet. It certainly explained why Raven- Lenore- had edited and written articles.

The newsletter would be open for business, now. Vic replayed the .jpg file saved on his memory. Having a computer for half a brain was useful, having a camera for an eye was twice as handy. Being able to use both computer and camera without concentrating much was a blessing, but one gotten from years of practice.

The .jpg was mostly boring, just a few prostitutes wandering the streets in the late hours. Vic fast forwarded past it, to just after dawn when a large, heavy set man entered the newsletter's building. Since the man had used a key and not lock picks, Vic had to assume he belonged.

Vic checked the time stamp and nodded. He walked over to the door, and knocked.

The door opened. Vic cleared his throat, opened his mouth-

-And was stunned when the large man grabbed Vic's hand and shook it, enthusiastic as a puppy meeting new people bearing food.

"Cyborg? _The_ Cyborg, from Jump City? An honor, sir, it's an honor! What brings you to my rather humble newsletter, eh?"

Vic just blinked several times, shook his head, and replayed what had happened. Once he'd gotten a hold on himself, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You know who I am, of course, but… who are you?"

"Bertram Cooper. Come in, come in. Is that your car? My God, she's a beaut."

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Cooper, but I have a few questions. I'm looking for someone, you see…" Vic wasn't entirely surprised when Mr. Cooper's expression, which had been open and friendly just the moment before, closed off into sullen hostility. He had seen it often, when he had been a Titan.

"What makes you think I'd know anything?"

"It's about a friend of mine," Vic said. "She went missing ten years ago. I think she works here."

"Oh?" Mr. Cooper's expression cleared slightly, but remained suspicious. Well, considering the neighborhood, Vic wasn't too surprised.

"Yes, sir. Raven, of the Teen Titans? Have you heard of her?"

Mr. Cooper nodded, still looking rather guarded. "Of course I have. You set up such a holler when she disappeared. You think you've found her?"

Vic nodded, cautious himself. "I happened across your website, and… Your editor, Lenore Apollinaris… The hair and a few small details are off, but that's easily changed with dye and cosmetics, but I'm sure she's Raven. If I could just talk to her, I'd know…"

Vic trailed off, because Mr. Cooper looked like someone had sucker punched him. "Sir?" Vic asked.

"I didn't know. She… She wasn't fitting in well, and she'd had an offer. Up and coming publishing company, you know. I certainly wasn't going to hold her back. If she hadn't had a job lined up, I'd have kept her on, you know? She was the best damn editor I've ever had."

"Sir, what are you saying?"

Mr. Cooper shook his head. "Lenore Apollinaris was… laid off… a few weeks ago. She never said where she was going."

Vic fell back until he was resting against the wall, and closed his eye.

Damn it.

0O0

"Beast Boy, don't!"

Lenore cracked one eye open when she noticed she was still standing. She almost regretted looking. She had always known that the Beast form was strong, fast, and dangerous. She hadn't known exactly what the Beast form looked like, or just how big the claws were.

Now she did. Especially the part about the claws, since they were half an inch from her face.

"Beast Boy," Lenore croaked. "It's me. R-Raven." She almost couldn't say her old name, but she managed. "Please… don't hurt me…"

As pathetic as it sounded, it seemed to do the trick. Beast Boy lowered his arm, furry face twisted in confusion. Lenore couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his head. When they'd spoken, the first time he'd transformed…

She doubted the Beast Boy she knew was in control.

"Beast Boy…" Lenore forced herself to step forward. Ten years ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. Now, she had to trust that Beast Boy wouldn't hurt her.

She met Beast Boy's eyes, and her mouth went dry at the inhuman look in them. But this was Beast Boy, and she had trusted Beast Boy with more then just her physical safety. This was nothing, or so she told herself.

Beast Boy let her get close, close enough to smell the musky scent that hung about him. Close enough to feel the warmth he put off, like an oven. Close enough for _him_ to smell _her_. To recognize her.

When he lifted one deadly paw to her face, she didn't flinch.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Beast Boy remembered her.

The Beast cradled her cheek in his palm, and was happy.

His Raven was back.

0O0

"Stay," Lenore repeated. Beast Boy growled, but sat down. Progress, Lenore thought, and took two steps away. Beast Boy stood up, ears pinned back against his head. "No, stay," Lenore said. "Stay."

Beast Boy growled, and sat back down. Lenore turned and ran before he could get up again, pressing the button to open the gate. She winced at the rather angry roar that followed.

Lenore glanced over her shoulder and smiled a little. Beast Boy was glaring at the gate as if it were personally responsible for his troubles. She turned around and began walking quickly. She didn't want to be too late for work… at the most; she'd been delayed half an hour. That wasn't so bad.

Lenore arrived at V publishing before Ann, just in time to start coffee. She readied a cup of tea, no sugar. She didn't need much of a stimulant at the moment.

Lenore closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Beast Boy. He was on the island, living in the tower… as the Beast. How had _that_ happened? And why hadn't anyone worked to stop it? Cyborg, maybe, or Starfire. Lenore didn't think Robin had touching talks in him, but still… One of them should have done something.

Unless they hadn't been able to. Lenore clenched a fist at the thought. No, her friends were alive and well. They had to be, they were the Titans.

Lenore shook her head and hurried to her cubicle. She had work to do, and as she'd found out the day before, there was a lot of it.

At the end of the day, she hadn't figured anything out as far as Beast Boy, but she had finished two months worth of backlogged letters from prospective authors.

"What I don't understand," Lenore said, "is how so many authors have written in to V Publishing in… a month and a half."

"You'd be surprised," Ann said. "Most of them write several times, as if that'll make them 'special' in our eyes."

Lenore snorted, quietly. "One person wrote seven times, and the last six were basically 'have you read my manuscript yet? Isn't it wonderful? Have you read it yet?'" She sighed. "My faith in humanity has been damaged."

"Oh, I never had faith in humanity," Ann answered. "Personally, I don't think we should have left the trees or evolved opposable thumbs."

Lenore blinked. "Right," she said, and shook her head. "I think I'm going back to my apartment. Obviously I haven't gotten enough sleep yet."

"Lenore."

"Yes?"

"Have you run across the gangs yet? I think you're in the Animals' territory."

Lenore flinched, but kept her voice steady. "I can handle a simple gang, Ann. Why?"

"If you get into any trouble, tell them you work at V Books Publishing." Ann's smile was sad. "They can take up any 'rent' with us."

Lenore blinked, and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind," she said. "Thank you."

Ann nodded, and Lenore made her escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenore didn't think twice about returning to the tower. There was her apartment, but this… was _home._ A lump swelled in her throat at the thought. She was returning home.

She keyed in the emergency code and slipped through the gate. Beast Boy wasn't waiting for her. Lenore wondered where he was, she had her dinner, bought at a small deli. She wanted to see just where would be the best place to eat.

She thought about a picnic. The grass was green, the air was cool, and the sun was beginning to set. The ocean smelled wonderful, and with her stomach starting to clamor for food…

Lenore smiled. There were a few scattered boulders on the shore of the island. One of them would do well enough as a seat.

To the calls of seagulls and the sound of the ocean, Lenore ate one of the most satisfying meals she'd ever had.

_Home._ A nice word, a nice thought, an even nicer place.

Lenore spotted a patch of darker green, and turned around. "Beast Boy!" She smiled, closed lipped just in case he had more then the usual slew of animal instincts. Bared teeth were a threat.

She didn't imagine the purr, or how he seemed to smile back. She couldn't have. This was, in the end, Beast Boy. The same boy who'd annoyed her constantly, wanted her to laugh at his jokes, and helped her pick up the pieces after whatever crises of the week had passed.

"Have you been good while I was gone?" she asked, trying to sound slightly teasing. To her surprise, she succeeded.

Beast Boy grunted, and sat down next to her, his head higher then hers, though she sat on a boulder and he on the ground. Lenore reached out and raked her fingers through the thick fur on the arm closest to her. "I missed you, you know. You and everyone else."

Lenore smiled up at Beast Boy, and leaned over just the slightest bit to rest her head against his shoulder. "But no one ever tried to make me smile like you did."

Later, when the sun had set and Lenore was feeling cold, she went inside the tower. The front doors were twisted, and one of the two was hanging crazily on only one hinge. "Beast Boy, did you do this?"

He didn't answer her, but she hadn't expected him to. Lenore set about looking around.

What she found came perilously close to depressing her. The carpeting was torn; the walls had deep gouges in them, digging through paint, plaster, and into the metal. The furniture looked like all of it could begin new lives as kindling for fires. Doors- reinforced several times- were torn from their hinges and discarded in hallways or the middle of whatever unlucky room was nearest.

"Did you do all this, Beast Boy?" Lenore asked, one hand lifted to her throat. The scale of the destruction… "Surely, not all at once?"

Beast Boy turned his head, his heavy mane rustling quietly. Lenore matched his gaze with her own. She had to look away first.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

0O0

_Raven's door opened. Raven opened her eyes, and began to talk before she'd even seen the culprit. "Beast Boy, I'm busy. Go away."_

"_**I am not the one called Beast Boy."**_

_Raven's eyes widened in horror. Flames, red skin, yellow, glowing eyes. "Trigon?"_

"**_No, little Halfling. You wish I were him."_**

_A glowing red, clawed hand reached for her._

_And then her mind was cracked open and searched._

0O0

Lenore screamed, and flung herself backwards.

It was the only room that hadn't been destroyed. The only room that still had a door, with a word spelt out across it in black.

_Raven._

Fire and blood and pain and oh Azar no, not again, please not again-!

Lenore heard, distantly, a roar. She looked up, tears blurring her vision. She noticed, vaguely, that she was huddled on the floor across the hallway, as far away from her old room as she could get.

"B-Beast Boy!" Lenore launched herself at him.

She expected claws, pain, and blood. Instead, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her as close as she could get. Lenore wrapped her arms as far around his torso as she could, and hid her face in his fur.

"Get me away from here," she whispered.

He heard her, and obeyed.

She huddled against him, where the couch used to be in the living room. Her hands were oscillating in inches. She was shaking as if in the middle of a blizzard in a bikini, but it was just shock, she told herself. She had been the Titan's healer, which involved so much more then glowing white-blue hands and taking their pain. It had meant knowing basic first aid, how to handle hypothermia, heat stroke… and shock.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, but clung to green fur all the same. "Eventually."

Beast Boy crooned, and shifted closer. He was so much bigger then she was, he was able to hunch over her.

Lenore suddenly yawned, and blinked. "I… I must be tired," she murmured, and closed her eyes. This was safety, she thought. "Beast Boy… Stay here? I don't want to be… alone…"

She fell asleep against him.

And when she woke in the morning, he was still there.

0O0

She needed him. He had thought the den was safe, but she screamed in fear. He roared, warning the threat. Nothing would harm his Raven.

He raced through the halls, throwing what was in his way to the side. His Raven was huddled on the floor near her den-nest, the scent of tears heavy.

He growled, searching for that which hurt her. She spoke to him. He looked down, concerned. He could smell no blood, but blood was not required for pain.

His Raven leapt for him, seeking shelter near his larger, fiercer form. He understood, and drew her closer with his arms. In the same way, he hid her from any that watched. Any that dared to watch, he would find, and he would deal with them as needed.

His Raven wanted to get away; he understood that wish, too. He carried her to a large, open room. It held some importance, but he couldn't remember it any longer. She was shivering, her breath was too fast. He whined, wanting to give comfort but unsure how. He needed to hunt down the threat, but he needed to stay and guard her.

She clung to his arm, weeping into his fur. He bent over her, fangs bared at the entranceways of the room. She was hurt, somehow. His Raven was hurt and he could do nothing for her.

She yawned, and rubbed her cheek against his fur. He looked down, confused. She had been frightened, and now she smelt of exhaustion.

She asked him to stay. He settled down into a comfortable position, and pulled her to his chest. He would guard her. He would care for his Raven, as long as she needed him.

The weak, emotional part of him that was slowly waking after so long hoped she needed him for a long time.

He rubbed one large hand down her back, and listened to her breathing. This pleased him, he realized. Having his Raven back again, having her in his arms. He remembered, when he was small and weak, wanting to be close to her. Then she was gone, when he needed her at his side. Yet she had been nowhere to be found.

The pack had broken up. The leader left, followed by his mate. His friend had left as well, giving up hope and all fight. Until only he was left. Being Beast was easier then being small and weak, and filled with emotions that hurt.

And now his Raven was back. He sighed, and kept his ears pricked for any noises that did not belong.

She was back, and he would guard her.


	6. Chapter 6

"And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted -- nevermore!" Lenore said, and leaned back from her computer.

"Ah, so you're the one responsible!" Ann grinned.

Lenore glanced up, too distracted by the letter on her desk to be worried. "Responsible for what?" Mr. Cooper had sent it by overnight mail. She wondered what it was about.

"Responsible for our delivery guy with the nice ass running for his life. What was that you were spouting?"

"The Raven, by Edgar Alan Poe. You have heard of it, right?" Lenore lifted an eyebrow, and slipped the letter into her hand bag. She'd look at it later, in the privacy of her home. Beast Boy might be interested, if she read it aloud.

"Uh, sort of. Why?"

"The delivery guy asked about my name, where it's from. I told him."

"…You said the entire poem, didn't you?"

Lenore widened her eyes in an attempt to look innocent. "Was that wrong?"

Ann shook her head, and laughed. "No! I like, I like very much. You about ready to head out for lunch?"

Lenore stood up. "I suppose so." She didn't mention her breakfast had been a cup of tea, or that she'd expected her lunch to be the same. "Where to?"

"There's a deli down the street. Inexpensive, but good. I'll pay."

Lenore frowned, but followed Ann to the elevators. "I don't understand," she said, suddenly wary. "Why… You and Mr. Hart are being so… so nice! Why?"

Ann rolled her eyes. "We want to _keep_ you, Lenore! Call him Erik, everyone does."

Lenore shook her head. "Keep me?" She ignored the part about calling Mr. Hart by his first name. "Why on Earth would you put so much effort into that?"

Ann frowned. "Don't put yourself down, that's just being stupid. You're good at what you do. You could be an editor- hell, you could be a writer! We're a _publishing company_, Lenore! What we pay the authors is _nothing_ to what we get when we sell the printing rights. If you're an editor, we'll be able to charge more for the finished product. If you're an author… Hell. Look, we want to keep you. Can you just accept that?"

Lenore shook her head. "I have no intent to write a book."

"That's what all the good ones say." Ann shoved her way out of the elevator, ignoring the half open doors crashing into her shoulders. Lenore followed after the doors were open all the way. _She_ had no desire for bruises.

The sun was very bright when they stepped outside. Lenore was all for waiting until their eyes adjusted, but Ann continued walking very fast. She tripped on the stairs.

Lenore didn't think twice. She reached out and grabbed Ann's arm. Her vision had adjusted enough for her to catch the expression on Ann's face- _she looks like I did, when…_- and then Ann's face when white.

"Lenore," she whispered, sounding strangled. "I think we _really_ need to talk."

Lenore nodded. "Very well. The deli?"

Ann made a strangled noise and started walking. Lenore followed.

Once they had their food, and were settled into their booth, Ann held up her hand. "I- I should tell you. I'm a telepath. And… Touch… enables me to see… things."

"A person's thoughts," Lenore said. What had she been thinking about when Ann… oh. _Oh_.

"Lenore… Were you raped?"

Lenore shook her head. "No. I was attacked. There's a difference." She was still mostly mentally intact.

Ann's worry eased. "I… Well, I just wanted to make sure. Are you alright?"

"Now I am." Lenore tried a smile; it worked. "I recently met up with an old friend, and that has helped even more."

"You're sure…"

"You can touch me, if that's what's needed." Lenore reached one hand out, remembering the feeling of being safe when she woke up that morning, Beast Boy cradling her against his chest. "Or you can take me at my word."

Ann reached out, but didn't touch. "I think I'll take you by your word." She picked up her sandwich. "Let's eat before Erik starts worrying where we went."

Lenore nodded. "That's a good idea."

0O0

_Lenore,_

_Some guy was here asking about you. Just what's going on in Jump City? Hope you're okay, be careful, and keep an eye out._

_Bertram Cooper_

0O0

Lenore put the phone on auto answer, turned off her computer, and checked everything over a final time before leaving. Ann had already left; Mr. Hart was locking his office.

"Be careful out there, Lenore."

"I will," she said. And she would be.

She shivered slightly when she stepped out of the office building. She felt watched. She looked around the streets, and up at the roofs of buildings, but couldn't see anything.

She hadn't been able to see anything when… She didn't want to think about it.

She'd lost her powers. She'd had ten years to get used to it, and get over it. She was a normal human now. And if she had been… frightened- terrified out of her mind- run away, what did it matter now? Regret didn't change the past. It _couldn't_. No matter how much she wished…

It didn't matter. Ten years could- should- heal all wounds.

She should have gone to the park with the others.

It wasn't the first time she had thought that, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Four of the five Titans had gone to the park for a day off; she'd stayed behind, needing to meditate.

While alone, she'd been… attacked.

At first she'd thought the smell of smoke was a trick of some sort. Trigon was still alive, after all, and her birthday had been in a few weeks. But then she'd felt the heat of fire, opened her eyes- and it wasn't a dream, or false vision.

The demon wreathed in flames hadn't been a dream either.

Lenore shook her head, shook it away, and started paying attention to her surroundings. The feeling of being watched hadn't gone away, and she was starting to get nervous. She was near her apartment, near the Animals gang's area. She'd been lucky, and hadn't seen any gang members the day before, or that morning. The way her luck had been, she would see them very soon.

"Well, well, hell-_o_ Lenore! Long time no see."

Lenore froze. Of course.

"What, no response?" Shuka slinked around until she was staring Lenore in the eyes. "What a shame, really. You're such an _interesting_ conversationalist."

Lenore narrowed my eyes and glared. For a moment, Shuka faltered. For a moment, Lenore felt like Raven.

The moment passed. Shuka hissed, fur on her neck and shoulders bristling. Her tail lashed behind her, before she leaned back and _smiled_.

"Feisty, aren't you? Well…" Shuka began to circle Lenore once more. "That could be good, I suppose. How about a deal, hm?"

"What sort of deal?" Lenore clenched her fists, and concentrated on not looking behind her. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't going to show she was afraid. Oh Hell, she was too scared to move.

Shuka rested her hand on Lenore's shoulder. "You and I… we could make a good team. Oh, not on the streets, but beneath the sheets…"

It took Lenore a second to understand. "Go to Hell!" she spat, and jumped away.

Shuka snarled. "That isn't a very nice thing to say, you-"

Something hit her.

Lenore's eyes widened, and she started to fall backwards. She grabbed at shaggy green fur, and just managed to keep from falling. "Beast Boy!"

He shifted, until she could see his face. His fangs were bared, his eyes narrowed, and she could almost feel the quiet growl rumbling from his throat. Lenore glanced over towards Shuka, and winced in sympathy.

Shuka had hit the side of the building pretty hard.

Lenore looked around, mildly surprised that only a few members of the Animals gang- the same ones from before, she realized- were on the street. The rest were probably keeping everyone else not involved away.

She could see the moment the shock began to bleed from the gang members faces. Big, green, hairy guy just backhanded their leader into a building. Obviously, they were going to want revenge.

"Beast Boy, I think we should leave." Lenore shifted a little closer to him, eyes just a little wide and breath just a little fast. "Now."

Beast Boy growled, displaying his fangs at the gang members. They stopped, fear clouding their inhuman eyes and grimaces twisting their faces.

Lenore climbed onto Beast Boy's back. It was the simplest, she thought. He'd be able to run the way he would be most comfortable, and she wouldn't throw him off balance this way, either.

Lenore wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed. "Okay, go."

Beast Boy leapt, Lenore's nose bashed into his shoulder, and they were off.

Lenore thought it was almost… fun. She would have enjoyed it even more if she knew Beast Boy would talk to her after.

Beast Boy slid to a stop near the gates. Lenore blinked at them, and shook her head. "Didn't I close those?" she asked. "Or did you open them somehow?"

Beast Boy grunted, and walked through. He reached behind- casually, as if he did it every day- and tugged on the gates until they closed. Lenore looked back at them, and narrowed her eyes at the gouge marks in the metal. "Oh, so this isn't the first time you've forced the gates. I suppose I should be thankful you didn't just break them off like you did all the doors…" she slid off his back, and brushed at the green hairs that clung to her clothes.

Beast Boy leaned down and brushed his cheek against Lenore's. Lenore closed her eyes and leaned against him, both her hands on one of his shoulders. "Oh, Beast Boy," she whispered. "I wish…"

She shook her head, and pushed away. "It doesn't matter what I wish," she said. "It won't come true."

She walked away, trying not to think about how much nicer it would have been if Beast Boy had been smaller, less hairy, and able to make a joke or ten.


	7. Chapter 7

Vic stared at the bent metal and cursed himself as seven kinds of idiot.

He knew that Beast Boy went out hunting. It was simple logic; the tower certainly wasn't going to have enough food to keep a four hundred pound carnivore happy. Heck, it likely didn't have enough food for a _cat_, these days, let alone the Beast!

He should have found some way to put a tracker on Beast Boy. But with one thing and another…

Oh, Hell, he just didn't want to put a tracker on his friend. Besides the fact that the Beast would tear his arms off- and Vic had often fooled himself into thinking that torn metal and shredded wires actually hurt- he could only think of something embedded beneath the skin, or a collar. That would mean drugging the Beast, and besides, Beast Boy had always fretted about collars and being seen as a pet. What if he woke up one day, only to find a collar around his neck? Beast or no Beast, Vic couldn't do that to his friend.

He sagged briefly. None of this would do any good. He wondered if he should call his police contact… no. Lt. Richards wouldn't like it if he wasted her time. Beast Boy was probably just off hunting. He'd be back before nightfall. That was all it would be.

Still, it might not be a bad idea to check the computer monitoring Tower activity. Just in case.

Vic rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. He felt… watched. After four years, he was mostly used to it. But this close to the Tower, there shouldn't be any gang activity. For some reason- probably Beast Boy's fault, roaring late at night- people avoided the area.

So why the Hell was he being watched?

Vic glared at his surroundings- the grime, the trash on the street, the gang tags spray painted on the walls- and headed for his baby. At least in the car he'd be safer. He'd kept the bullet proof windows.

Vic hadn't even gone three blocks when he saw the first flash of pink hair. He couldn't help the sudden grin, or how he slowed down in traffic just the slightest bit.

He had a video camera for an eye, and could play back images at half, quarter, or even an eighth of the speed. That was the only reason he knew who was following him, or how good she was. Otherwise, he'd have never seen the flashes of pink hair. For someone who'd never been on police radar, she was good.

Maybe that was why she'd never been on police radar.

Vic pulled into his garage, leaving the door open for his pretty little shadow. He grinned at the thought. He had a shadow. He'd only rated one first few years after the Titans, idiotic gang members, and now… it made him feel special, really.

"Hello, Jinx," he said, turning off his car. "Long time no see."

Jinx stepped from the shadows, exactly like a classic, old movie criminal. Except she was grinning and dressed in a McDonald's uniform and classic, old movie criminals never looked like that.

"Yeah, Stone. Long time no see."

"Stone's my last name. You can call me Vic." Vic leaned back against the car's hood, and folded his arms. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. "You're good, at tailing people, I mean."

Jinx lifted one eyebrow. "Not so good if you spotted me."

"I have a camera for an eye, cut yourself some slack. If I really were purely biological, I wouldn't have known. You'd have met some of my more extreme security functions."

"Dart guns mounted on the corner and a really loud, obnoxious alarm system?" Jinx asked, sounding almost innocent. "Please. The only difference between this and the one at the… the Tower is that you added sleeping darts."

Vic shrugged. "That's not all of it, but… Yeah, I guess."

"Can you still bust people's ear drums with that cannon you built into your arm?"

"No sonic cannon any more. I'm a respectable, law abiding business owner." Vic shifted where he stood, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Just wondering. So, you were at the tower." Jinx's eyes narrowed.

"Beast Boy still lives there." Vic wondered if he sounded bitter. Probably. "Is it so wrong, to visit an old friend?"

"When I'm visiting a friend myself, yes." Jinx sighed. "She moved into the tower-"

"How'd she do that? BB's the Beast, he'd kill anyone who wasn't… Who's your friend, Jinx?"

"Who wasn't what?" Jinx's eyes darted towards the still open garage door, and back to Vic. He pretended not to notice.

"Who wasn't part of the Titans. Who's your friend? This is important, Jinx." Vic shoved away from the car and walked towards the bad luck witch. There were two possibilities. Well, three, but Vic was reasonably certain that Robin wouldn't ever consider being friends with a former criminal.

"Her name's Lenore," Jinx said. "Purple hair, purple eyes, and before you ask, no, she's not Raven. No chakra stone, no gray skin, no black magic."

Vic's shoulders slumped, and he closed his eye. "I never stopped looking," he admitted. "Ten years… Robin gave up. Starfire gave up. Beast Boy didn't just give up on finding Rae, he gave up on everything."

He thought she'd leave. After all, one ruined dance definitely didn't make for anything resembling friendship.

Jinx frowned. "Stone… Cyborg… Vic… Argh, you have too many names."

Vic looked up in surprise. "I guess…"

She snorted. "You guess. Take my word for it, you have two names too many. Look, why would you think Lenore would-"

Vic held up his hand. "Lenore. Lenore Apollinaris?"

Jinx backed away a step. "Ye-es… Vic, what is it?"

"Lenore Apollinaris is Raven. I went to New York to find her, you're telling me she's here in Jump?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "This is what happens when I try to keep a secret. Yes, she's here, but… no magic, like I said."

"How did that happen?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

0O0

_This is nice._

Lenore's head jerked up off Beast Boy's shoulder at the thought. It wasn't that the thought was wrong, this _was_ nice. It was just… _She_ hadn't thought it.

Her fingers tightened in Beast Boy's fur. Someone had thought something, and it hadn't been her.

She was well aware of just how strange, borderline crazy, that was. She was paranoid about something she'd thought, something that was true, but…

She shook her head at Beast Boy's questioning grunt. "It's fine," she lied. "I think."

Beast Boy went back to walking.

Lenore rested her head against his shoulder again, considering. The only thing that came close to what had just happened was her emotions personified. But they had been silent for the past ten years. If they were still there, why did they only speak up now?

She almost considered a quick meditation, but rejected the idea. That would be paranoid.

She would rather be anything but paranoid.

Lenore decided to relax. It was a nice day, Beast Boy was walking, which was a lot smoother then his run, and he was surprisingly comfortable. If she took a nap, no one would know or care.

She sighed and rubbed her cheek against coarse green fur. "We should get back," she murmured. "Or I should, anyways. You probably still have hunting to do."

Beast Boy stopped walking and growled. She could almost read the expression on his face once he'd turned his head. _You want to go back, already? But Rae…!_

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but any longer and I think my arms are going to cramp up. And I still have grocery shopping to do. Next Sunday, again, I promise."

Beast Boy growled, and turned towards the city. Lenore braced herself for the run. It jarred every bone in her body. She couldn't figure out why she felt so happy when Beast Boy ran.

They finally stopped at the edge of the city. Lenore slid off, and hugged Beast Boy's arm. "Thanks for this," she said. It didn't take a genius to read his expression. "Don't worry. You can follow me if it'll make you feel better."

Beast Boy grunted and brushed his cheek against hers. Lenore closed her eyes and sighed. "If only you were yourself again," she murmured. "Oh well. Time to go home. Remember, don't be seen."

She waited until he'd climbed up the side of the nearest building. She had seen him jump, once. It had been one of the strangest things she'd ever seen, even including her history as Raven.

Lenore shook her head and started walking. She had to get through Jump City's financial district to get to the Tower. The financial district made her nervous. Red X and Conleth hit the banks and the jewelry stores in the area almost like clockwork. And it was getting close to…

No. Oh no. Not today, not now, not with Beast Boy crouching on the corner of the nearest building like some oversized, green gargoyle. She wasn't hearing sirens, screams, and… Okay, she was.

Lenore started running. If she just got out of the way…

Of course, that was her plan. Minutes later, she was a bit distracted.

Red X had just bumped her shoulder.

A second later, Beast Boy roared and leapt down from the nearest building. Red X managed to jump out of the way, but only barely.

Lenore ducked behind the nearest parked car and hissed in sympathy when Conleth swooped down and punched Beast Boy. He was thrown backwards, into the dark blue car just pulling up-

Was that Jinx?

0O0

Halfway through the awkward silence, Vic's phone rang. He answered, of course. Jinx supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. They had been enemies ten years ago. Suddenly being told she could call him Vic and knowing where he worked wasn't going to change that. Showing up at his garage after tailing him, wearing a McDonald's uniform, no matter how ludicrous, wasn't going to turn them into best buddies.

"Vic Stone here… Nora."

Jinx lifted an eyebrow. Who was Nora?

"Where? Financial…? Right. Red X and Conleth? I'll be there. I'll need… Yes, I'll probably break a few traffic laws… No, I don't think I want to go to court."

Jinx frowned. Just what was going on? Was he talking to a cop, or… No, it had to be a cop. Jinx knew her luck was bad, but he wouldn't be talking to his cop girlfriend… right?

"Bye." Vic turned around and got back into his car. "Sorry, Jinx, but I have to go. Close the garage-"

Jinx snapped out of her thoughts and scowled. It was simple- cartwheel over to the car and back flip over the hood to the passenger door. "Not without me, you're not." She dove in, and ignored stinging, underused muscles. She needed to practice.

Jinx didn't even have time to buckle up. Vic was already driving down the road, and all she could do was hold onto the passenger door.

_And he wasn't slowing down!_

She would have closed her eyes, but her heart quivered. Wall, wall, car, wall, **_wrong lane_** _what the heck was **wrong** with this guy_ CAR!

At one point, Jinx was sure there were _no_ wheels on the road.

She let out a small shriek when they almost sideswiped a limo. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Maniac!"

When she looked over, Vic was looking as calm as if he were enjoying a calm, Sunday drive in the country. "Of course I know what I'm doing. It's a pity I got rid of the rockets, though."

"_Rockets?_" Jinx half shrieked. "Oh God, I don't want to know."

She clenched her eyes shut at that, before snapping them open. She wasn't a coward. She wanted to look death as it came at her, not cower.

Finally, the Hell-ride was finished. She fumbled for the door handle, getting it open just in time to fall to her knees. The ground had never seemed so welcoming, so friendly, so beautiful.

"Ground! Ground good, Jinx like ground! Never leaving it again, never!"

"I'm not that bad a driver, Jinx, now get up and get ready to run."

Jinx looked over her shoulder and blinked. "Huh?" She shook her head. She wasn't some pathetic, simpering idiot, and cowering on the ground wasn't a good idea anyways. She wasn't imagining the fight, for instance, between big, green and hairy, and Red X.

She pushed herself to her feet, and snorted. Well, it that wasn't one of the most obvious fighting styles she'd ever seen, she'd eat her boots.

Conleth was hovering to the side, by a building. Jinx kept her grin very slight and subdued. "Hey, Vic, want to go talk to the resident klepto who _isn't_ fighting?"

Vic saw what Jinx did at the same time. "Sure." He walked around the car and held out his arm. "Well?"

Jinx blushed, but tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. The hologram showed normal, brown skin. She felt slightly cool metal under her hand. In between wondering at the strange rough spot just under her pinky finger and the warm skin that brushed her thumb occasionally, she berated herself for blushing like a school girl. She was better then that!

The two of them walked over to Conleth. Jinx knew that Vic was going to start spouting off some pathetic, hero-driven drivel, and that would be all it took before Conleth disappeared. So she kicked his leg with the side of her foot and glared. She would take the lead.

"So, this the first of your robberies interrupted by a big, green, hairy guy?" Jinx's eyes widened when Red X was able to flip the Beast- had to be Beast Boy, no question- into Vic's car. "Ouch. Sorry, Vic."

Vic struggled to turn his grimace into a grin. "No problem," he said, voice weak. "I get discounts on all car parts."

Beast Boy leapt off the car hood, leaving claw marks, and swung at Red X again. Jinx watched for a minute, before looking over at Conleth.

"So, you never answered me. First robbery interrupted in this way?"

Conleth closed her mouth and drifted a few inches away from Jinx. "Y-yes. This is indeed the first interruption of its kind."

Jinx nodded, and smiled when Red X was thrown into a building. "I think you might need to rescue your boyfriend."

Conleth looked over, and her eyes widened. Jinx knew they would. Seeing anyone get picked up, shaken, and then thrown towards a plate glass window would be tough, but for Conleth…

She dropped her loot bag and went flying. Jinx studied the way Red X hung limply in her grasp and wondered if he'd been knocked out.

It was only then Jinx began to look around for Lenore. There was a hint of purple behind a beige car. Jinx nodded; hiding was probably the best, at the moment.

Her eyes widened when Conleth set Red X down- he stood up just fine, so he hadn't been unconscious- and yelled. That was the last shred of possible evidence Jinx needed to be sure; no one spoke that language, unless they were, like Conleth, red haired, green eyed, and had green star bolts.

"She's got a temper, doesn't she?" Jinx asked Cyborg. Not that she needed an answer.

Jinx's eyes widened for the second time in as many minutes when Conleth went on the attack. Her accuracy had improved, Jinx thought, and winced.

Beast Boy was thrown back. Conleth didn't even give him time to recover before she was lifting him up and throwing him into a wall.

Jinx gasped. She was no stranger to blood. But the sight of rusty rebar jabbed into Beast Boy's shoulder, matting down his fur, was almost too much after ten years of nosebleeds and paper cuts.

"Beast Boy!"

"Lenore! Stay put!" Jinx bit her lip, even as Lenore started running. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl… Was Beast Boy shrinking?

He was. By the time Lenore had reached him, he was still unconscious, still bleeding, but smaller and a lot less hairy.

And not clothed, but Jinx didn't think that part mattered very much.

She walked forward a few steps, thinking to go to Lenore. The woman was distraught, sobbing loudly but with very few tears. Jinx winced when Lenore pulled Beast Boy away from the rusted rebar.

And then… Jinx frowned. Lenore's hands were glowing white. But that didn't fit. Every time Raven had fought in the past, black magic. But Lenore's hands were white, she was pressing them to the wound, and the wound was healing. Jinx could see it close up without a scar.

"Nng… Raven?"

Jinx glanced over at the surprised look on Conleth's face. Idiots, hadn't they recognized an old friend? Jinx sighed.

"Just to clarify, you're Beast Boy, she was Raven, that's Cyborg, and those two thieves are Robin and Starfire. Man, you guys are screwed up!"


	8. Chapter 8

It figured that Jinx would have a pink couch.

Lenore pulled Beast Boy- she would have to start thinking of him as Gar, as he was no longer a superhero- closer to her side. But first… "Nice lair, Jinx," Lenore said.

Jinx grinned, Cyborg- Vic- blushed, and Gar still looked confused. "I'll explain later," Lenore whispered. He nodded.

Victor never should have called Jinx's home a lair. Lenore had never seen a lair with a pink couch, unicorn statuettes, and cheap watercolors. Even so, Lenore thought that Jinx's apartment wasn't any more welcoming then Lenore's.

"So… what now?" Jinx's grin faded, and she leaned back in her chair. "I mean, even though the Titans have met up…"

"We're not a team any more," Lenore finished. "And it's my fault."

"No it's not! Rae, c'mon, look at me."

Lenore did, glancing over to the side at Gar. "I left, and things went badly."

"Of course they did, Rae, but we didn't have to let things get so bad. It's not your fault." Vic leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders, y'know."

"Rae? Why did you leave?" Vic asked.

"You said it was personal. I don't think you should indulge these two lack wits."

Lenore smiled, even as Gar and Vic spluttered denials. "I'll tell you. I think you all deserve that much."

Jinx frowned, but didn't object. Lenore decided Jinx was just as curious as the two men.

"Ten years ago," she began, struggling against the crush of remembered fear. "I was… attacked, I guess, mentally. I lost my powers. At least, I thought I had." She frowned, remembering healing Gar. The rush of pain she'd taken from him had been welcome, strange as it might have sounded.

_We're ba-ack…_

Shut up, she thought, and leaned against Gar. At least he stayed the same, even when he changed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a protective way; she even had what she wanted, since he was no longer the Beast.

"What happened to the person who attacked you?"

Lenore glanced at Gar, unsurprised at the growl to his voice. By the look on their faces, Jinx and Vic had almost been expecting it.

"I don't know," she answered. "I was afraid. I ran away as soon as I could get my civilian clothes. I didn't even take any money."

She rubbed his arm until he began to relax, and then simply leaned against him.

"So, that's why you left." Jinx nodded. "Not pregnant, huh? Unless you've got a kid you haven't told anyone about?"

Gar tensed again, but this time Lenore knew exactly what to say.

"Yeah, right. And you're going to convert to Catholicism and become a nun."

Gar laughed. "That's not very likely," he said, and relaxed again.

"Guys." Vic stood up and walked over to the window. "This is great, but… Raven-"

"Lenore," she corrected. "My name is Lenore Apollinaris, now."

Vic nodded. "Lenore. Having you here again makes me sorta ashamed of the city, and our poor house keeping."

Jinx stood up, and walked over to Vic. "You should be ashamed. Robin and Starfire are the worst criminals in Jump's history, even counting Slade. Gangs control this city and the police are helpless to stop them. And _you_-" She poked Vic in the chest. "-do nothing except keep your head down and repair cars."

"Can't say I did too well on my own," Gar said, ducking his head. "I gave up and became the Beast."

"You know how evil wins? When good sits on its thumbs." Jinx folded her arms. "I used to be a criminal, and never considered joining the other side. Today, I'm changing my mind." Suddenly, she blushed a bright, cherry red. "If you'll have me, that is."

Lenore held out her hand. "We're short one witch. I'll help, as much as I can with only healing."

Gar clasped Lenore's hand with his trembling one. "I'm in. Soon as I'm used to being smaller then I used to be."

Jinx looked at Vic.

"You talked me into it. I just need to rebuild my sonic cannon, and then Cyborg's back in town."

Lenore tugged Gar to his feet, and they walked over to the other two. "Then it's decided," she said, voice firm. "We may not be the Titans, but we don't have to be."

"We'll figure it out," Jinx said, and they piled their hands into the center of the group. "But if we have some stupid names and costumes, I'm going to hurt something."

Lenore smiled. "No need. Just remember, come to me if you need healing."

"Sure. But who do I go to, to get pants?" Gar tugged at the blanket wrapped around his waist with a puzzled frown.

Jinx bent over laughing at Lenore's face.

0O0

"That was a nice thing you did for Gar," Jinx said.

"Yeah, well, I can afford it." Vic rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, and grinned down at Jinx. "And you have to admit, Lenore's face was priceless."

"I thought you'd insist on calling her Raven."

"Nah. Why bother? She doesn't even look the same. None of us do." Vic's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah…" Jinx frowned. It was stupid, but it had been bothering her. "Vic, who's Lt. Nora Richards?" Don't say girlfriend, don't say girlfriend…

"My police contact," Vic said, looking surprised. "I went to her wedding."

Jinx relaxed. "Ah. Okay then." She looked around for something to distract him, so he wouldn't ask why she cared. "Hey, it's about dinner time. Want to hit that Swiss Chalet?"

"Only if we, ah, go looking for trouble later." Vic grinned, and held up one hologram covered arm. "Only took a few turns of a screwdriver."

Jinx laughed. "I could go for that." As they started to cross the street, she added, feeling wicked, "this is gonna be some date, Victor Stone."

He grinned.

0O0

Gar at first didn't know why he woke up. _Protectterritorymatewhat?_ He shook his head, and listened. It had to have been a noise. If it were a rat he was going to-

It was a whimper, and it was coming from Lenore's bed room.

Gar didn't think twice. He should have; it was Lenore's- Raven's- room. If she didn't throw him out a window for this, it would only be because she didn't have her powers. And wasn't _that _a weird thought!

He eased open the bedroom door, eyes adjusting to the lack of light. She was still asleep, but even as he stood there staring, she whimpered again.

He crossed over to the bed, and brushed her hair away from her face with one hand. God, he'd missed her. Even when he'd been Beast, when he shouldn't have missed anyone or anything… he'd missed her. The smell of her, the look of her, sometimes the feel of her arm beneath his hand.

He was half afraid it was all a dream. He'd wake up, and he would be Beast and alone again.

But no dream had Starfire throwing him into a wall.

Lenore whimpered again, and clutched a fistful of blankets to her chest. He could smell her distress, which made him distressed.

"Raven… Lenore. C'mon, calm down. It's alright, honest." He eased down onto the bed beside her. It was small, even for one person, but he got himself balanced and rubbed her shoulder with one hand. "You're safe, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you." He'd become Beast before anything hurt her again.

She began to relax, but the moment he got up to leave she was distressed again. He sighed, and sat back down.

When Lenore woke up, there was something warm pressed up against her back. She glanced down and saw a green arm thrown over her side.

Her eyes widened in shock, even as she fumbled at her alarm. She didn't need or want it going off at the moment, and besides, she was only up three minutes early.

She held her breath when Gar nuzzled at her neck like a puppy. He was asleep, he had to be asleep, oh that tickled!

He stopped, and eased back just the slightest bit. Lenore began to slip out from under the covers- and his arm- when she felt him wake up.

She blushed, and looked over her shoulder. "Go back to sleep," she told him.

Eyes half closed, he grunted, and rolled over to face the wall.

She was halfway to the bathroom when she heard him hit the floor with a thud. "What the hell happened last night, 'cause I think I want to remember!"

Lenore rolled her eyes.

0O0

Joey was a new recruit.

He was a Meta, of course. Everyone in the Knives gang was. Joey noticed things; it made him an ideal lookout. He could tell you how many eye lashes a person had with a glance. Because he noticed what other people missed, he knew when a shadow moved within a shadow.

But he didn't see the guy dressed in black leather dropping down just behind him. He didn't hear him, either.

"This is what you want to do with your life, kid?"

Joey spun around, and stuttered. Black leather, dark blue bird decal on the chest, mask, and way too many muscles, he noticed. Joey suddenly wished he didn't notice so much.

"What do you want, fucker?" he asked, politely. It wasn't a good idea to be rude to guys wearing that much leather.

"We wish for you to leave this gang," someone said behind him. Once again, Joey spun around, taken by surprise.

He recognized her, from old newspaper clippings. Red hair, glowing green eyes, and a lavender outfit that left literally nothing to the imagination. "Y-you're Starfire, aren't you?"

"Who she is isn't the question, kid. The question is, you want to be in a gang for the rest of your life?"

Joey turned so he could keep an eye on both wackos at once. "What the hell- why're you asking me this?"

The guy in black leather continued, as if Joey hadn't spoken. "You're going to have a short life, kid, and you know what'll happen? Someone will kill you, and no one will give a care because you're nothing but lowlife gang slime. There are ten, fifteen people who can replace you right now. But if you leave, you can make something of yourself."

"Look, freak, I don't know who or what you are-" Joey jabbed his finger at the guy in black leather.

The guy in black leather caught Joey's wrist. "I'm Nightwing," he said, and casually twisted his hand until Joey's wrist snapped. "And I'm going to take this city back."

Joey did the smart thing. He fainted.

**End Notes**

That's it, folks. That's all she wrote- except for Stoneking, where gangs are fought, relationships develop- for better or for worse, no one knows- and developments unfold.


End file.
